Genocide
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Romulus was destroyed by the Hobos supernova, but was it really a natural disaster or could it have been intentionally caused? Warning: Themes of death, war, and destruction.


**Genocide**

**Author's Note: This will begin on Romulus with Pardek who probably will appear later. I don't own Star Trek or Romulus would still be within existence. This was inspired by "In the Pale Moonlight", the Countdown comics, Star Trek Online, and another fanfiction I read. You'll be mighty surprised with the twists I throw at you. *Laughs malevolently.***

Pardek was at his house organizing his work in boredom when he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it and was extremely surprised and frustrated to see Spock standing at the other end of the door. He had half a mind to slam the door in Spock's face but Spock walked into the doorway and stood there. It irritated Pardek that he was here especially after he broke off their eighty year friendship when that failed attempt at conquering Vulcan came around. In reality, he hadn't even played that big of a role in it anyways and had no choice but to keep a secret from Spock but the Vulcan didn't care about that. Pardek was the bad guy no matter what to the perfect logical good hearted Vulcan who was now for whatever reason standing at the enemy's door.

"I must warn you of terrible events that are highly likely to transpire." Spock stated.

"I thought we weren't friends anymore, Spock. Why should you care what happens to me?" Pardek spat in irritation.

"Pardek, we had been friends for a long time. I care very much about your well-being and the entire planet is in grave jeopardy. There is little time left. I will attempt to save Romulus, but in the event that I fail, I want you and whoever you can evacuate to be a safe distance away from the planet." Spock stated.

"And what do you suppose is happening that will put the entire planet in danger?" Pardek scoffed not really completely listening to what Spock was saying.

"Pardek, you must understand I am being completely serious and honest. Hobos is going to go nova in only approximately two days. You need to evacuate as many as you can as soon as you can."

"Yeh, right. I'm really going to listen to you Spock when you wouldn't even listen to me or even speak to you at all."

Spock moved away from the door and opened his mouth to speak, but Pardek was fast to slam the door hard in his face before he could say a word. Spock only looked grieved, but had no time to argue with Pardek. He had a responsibility to save Romulus and he had to do it fast.

After Spock had been gone for a few hours and did not return, Pardek found himself heading out of his house to the Krocton segment and straight to the soup kitchen. It wasn't unusual for him to eat most of his meals here, but it wasn't really a good time for eating and he imagined his upset attitude emanated clearly from him which attracted the attention of the Soup Lady.

"You seem upset," The Soup Lady stated.

"Because I am upset." Pardek answered back in a harsh and impatient tone.

"I don't usually expect rudeness from you, Pardek. Did something happen? Was it the younger senators?" The Soup Lady asked mostly out of curiosity.

"It was a Vulcan."

"A Vulcan?"

"Spock, he was supposed to be my friend, but turns out he really wasn't. Then, today after six years without a single word, he shows up at my door."

"It must have been important."

Pardek looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on the conversation before he said quietly, "He believes Hobos is going to go nova and destroy nova."

"And you didn't listen? I thought Vulcans couldn't lie."

"They can't or at least… they don't- for the most part."

"If that is true, it seems unwise not to heed his warning." The Soup Lady stated seriously.

Pardek's face suddenly changes as he replayed Spock's conversation with him in his head. What if Spock really was serious? Did it really seem right to take that chance and die because of it? He decided he had to listen to Spock and if it was some sort of lie or trap, hunt him down to the end of his days.

"Fine, I will do something but I need your help. I'm going to obtain at least one shuttle craft. It will be your job to gather the parents who will listen and keep a secret to prevent panic and tell them to bring their children because not everyone will survive and it's best to prolong their lives first. Make sure no one else figures out what is going on and meet me towards the back of my house."

The Soup Lady nods and Pardek goes off to take a shuttle. Later, they meet and Pardek cringed when he saw so few parents and so few children especially after he had risked so much by stealing a shuttle that could fit at least thirty children. He began to wonder what would happen if there weren't enough children to fill the spots. He also began to wonder if he were really the best person to drive a shuttle full of children as he had absolutely no experience with children at all. He wondered if he should really even leave Romulus as there were probably better people here right now who were also younger that he was. Should he really take their position? That didn't really seem right. He was unsure as he watched parents say goodbye to their children and try to explain to the youngest ones that didn't understand the concept of death yet that they were going to Vorta Vor.

"Jolan tru," A man he didn't know said to him.

"Jolan tru," Pardek greeted back to him or maybe it was meant as a goodbye. Pardek wasn't really sure.

"I talked to the others and they all agree you should be the one to drive the shuttle," The man told him.

"Are you sure?" Pardek asked.

"Yes, but there is only one problem. If we include you, there are only twenty-nine that will be taken and the shuttle can fit thirty correct?"

"Yes, thirty is correct."

"There is no one else under thirty that you could take but there may be one solution to prevent arguing over the last spot."

"What solution?" Pardek asked.

"The final spot could be taken by the Soup Lady."

Some people listening in began muttering in agreement, but the Soup Lady only looks horrified.

"I can't do that. Surely there must be someone better than me to take." The Soup Lady stated.

"We have reached a decision," A lady shouted, "You will go or no one."

They all nodded somberly in unison.

"Well, it's either go or waste a spot and you did tell me how much you hated people who waste." Pardek commented.

"Ok," The Soup Lady said.

Pardek turned to the man who looked sad as he watched the Soup Lady guide the children onto the shuttle.

"Hey, what's your name?" Pardek asked.

"Kelaar," the man answered.

"Pardek," He replied back, "and thank you for helping."

"Always."

"Always."

Pardek, the Soup Lady and twenty-eight young Romulans mostly under ten departed Romulus. The shuttle had gotten a good distance away from Romulus right before the star went nova and instantaneously wiped out the planet in an instant. Pardek could only look on in shock, horror, and disbelief as his home was destroyed. Some of the children screamed and some cried and some were as silent and shocked as he was. The Soup Lady and the young adults tried to comfort the children as much as possible. Pardek might have went to help if the shuttle didn't suddenly shake from the damage of the blast. It didn't take long for everyone to panic and for Pardek to do everything to desperately gain control of the shuttle. He finally stopped it from spinning widely out of control only to discover when he tried to move it again that all the functions were almost completely dead. They were all stuck in space and there was no way to escape and only with seer luck and the help of the Elements could they be saved. Pardek began to feel a sickening and absolute horror. Spock was right.

**Author's Note: Insanity right? Well if it isn't yet… just wait a few chapters. It will blow your mind away trust me. Until then review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
